port_metropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Kuro
Cherry Kuro (born October 25) is a Chinese-American singer-songwriter, musician, author, and voice actor, best known as one of the lead vocalists of Legacy as well as the lead vocalist of Panda Lily. He plays several instruments such as guitar, bass, piano, violin, and dabbles with drums. He is also known for his extravagant shows and his large family as well as being one of the founders and former mayor of Port Metropolis. Personality Cherry is kind and polite though he can be very much rude, over reactive, and aggressive. He's very protective over those he cares about and will do anything he can to help them or make them happy. While having the title of being an 'ass'He admitted to this during an interview with Stage Times Magazine issue 134. he's genuinely a nice person if people get to know him. Likes * Music * Spending time with family * Traveling * Spending time with his fans * Playing and hanging out with Sitka * Talking to his fans on his forums * Teaching * Cooking * Playing Animal Crossing and Pokemon Dislikes * HeatCherry mentioned in an interview at one of his shows that he has heat intolerance, stating',' "I've nearly died from the heat so many times I've lost count. I can't go outside or anywhere if it's above 80°f (27°c) unless I have Sitka or a monitor." thus giving the explanation as to why he doesn't tour during the summer season. * People who hurt his family * People who are mean to othersProven in the number of altercations he gets in during festivals. * Most of the guys who date his fem-sons * PETA''Has been at 'war' with the campaign since they interrupted his show at the '''Don't stop the Music' Festival in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Early Life Cherry was born in Wuxi, Jiangsu, China where he was raised until the age of four when Shan was moved to a new branch of the company he worked at in Nice la Belle, France. Being Chinese and moved to a new country, Cherry had difficulties fitting in until he met his neighbor, Xanny, who he became incredibly dependent on, calling him “Bon Bon” as a nickname because he couldn’t pronounce his actual name. His family lived in France for about five years before Shan was, once again, transferred to another branch of his company, though this time he was moved to the United States. The small family moved to Portland, Maine where the young Kadora was ostracized for having a ‘disease''The Kadora gene was often seen as an illness or a disease due to its contagious nature and ability to kill a human if the body fought off the infection.’. This was about the time when Cherry met Harlan Reeve, who quickly became his best friend due to them both being Kadoras"Harlan's one of the main reasons I'm still here," Cherry told ''Stage Times Magazine in their 'All About Cherry Kuro" issue. "He's my best friend, my best best friend in the world. No one can ever match him, not Rylee, not Jens, not even Seer.". Career Cherry likes to keep himself busy, meaning he doesn't like not having anything to do"If I get bored I get high and if I get high I either sleep my life away or do stupid shit. The only obvious option is to keep working or find something to do because I don't want my life to waste away." - Cherry, Forecast, Stormy's Talk Show.. While being a musician, he enjoys doing other things like voice acting and writing. He also likes to lend aid to those in need. Music Cherry's music career started when he was sixteen years old when he and his brother Ryder started the two-person band, Panda Lily. It was this band that gave Cherry and Ryder their start and along with introducing them both to the ways of music. Panda Lily reached the Top 5 in just a few weeks after they were picked up by the North Star record label stationed out of New York City. The band had a fallout with the company after some personal issues involving Cherry and his then boyfriend, Marcello, leading the musician to come up missing in France. Cherry's next band was a mix of his friends and family, Makeshift Militia. The band itself was a made as a joke and as a past time with Kiwi, Benjie, and Rylee when they were all on long tours together. While it started as a joke the band itself was a large hit and went on as a side project for many years until some of the members disbanded for personal reasons and the band fell out of the limelight, overcome by the shadow of Cherry's next band, Legacy. Legacy, despite popular knowledge, was not formed by and is not Cherry's band. In fact, Legacy's leader is Benjie, who asked his father to join the band if he graduated high school with top grades. When asked about the situation during a fan-chat event on Fruit Salad, Cherry's fan site, the musician responded with, "I doubted him a little because he was just like me, but I know my son and I knew he could do far better than I could. So when he came up with the deal, I took it. I'm proud of him, I really am." While not his own band, Cherry is still very happy to be a member and takes charge when he needs to, often acting as the leader when his son fails to do so. Legacy is Cherry's longest running band other than Panda Lily (Which is on an indefinite hiatus). Writing Other than being a musician Cherry spends the off season writing different kinds of books, mostly in fiction and young adult genres. Cherry often publishes his books under the alias of Alexander James to keep his music career and his writing career separate from one another. Currently, Cherry's published thirteen books and novels in total, though there are rumors of more under different names or those that are yet to be published. Published Works * Household Guide to Children * Magic for the Magus * Owl Of The Solstice * Soldiers With Sins * The Night God * The Six Cranes Scroll SeriesThe Six Crane Scroll series was written when Cherry's twins, Kiwi and Lime Kuro were young and the two main characters of the series, who are also twins, are based on them. Which was the main reason that when the series was picked up by Moonwood Film Studios the twins played the main characters. * The Tale's Servant * Yari Tanto: Origins Voice Acting Between music and writing, Cherry found a hobby in voice acting and enjoys doing it whenever possible. He particularly enjoys voicing characters for animation and video games, taking the chances to become different characters and enter into different worlds. Animation * Magician With Seduction * Rascal Cleric * Tails and Dances * Immortal Games * Nighttime After Need * Sexy * CandyOne of Cherry's favourite anime and his favourite character to voice, stated in AniTalk Magazine, issue 287. * Guardians of Exorcists * Cybernetic Necromancers Video Games * Heroic DarknessCherry's stated that he "chose the game because Liam was a big fan and he wanted to see if he would notice his own dad's voice.", - GamERtaG Weekly * Ranger of Dreams Mayor The musician's term as mayor of Port Metropolis only lasted four years. In that time, he ran the city honestly, though often taking advantages of the perks that came with having a governmental position. Despite all the perks, the responsibility of running an entire city made him overly stressed and bored a lot of the times making him pass the job to his son, Star Apple Kuro who happily took the reins. Physical Appearance Cherry has had a few different styles through the years, inspiring several fashion trends as well as tattoo trends. From his tattoos to his hair, his style and appearance are recognizable across the globe by fans and those who have simply heard of him. Tattoos and Piercings Cherry’s favourite tattoos start from the wings on his back (which symbolize his rise from failure when he was young as well as for Xanny) to each special tattoo for each of his wives and lovers. Starting off, Cherry’s first tattoos were the paw prints on his stomach. After that his star field quickly grew across and down his left shoulder (though he has hidden glow in the dark stars that match the left side on his right). It’s often said that the musician has a tattoo for each of his children, this is still a rumour, however, and it’s uncertain if it’s true as he has yet to confirm or deny it. There are some tattoos that are more controversial than others, like Cherry’s wingsCherry’s wings were controversial because for a while no one knew what they meant. When he spoke of his past and the reasoning behind the tattoo itself he was barraged with hate comments about being a drug addict and a bad influence on his fans and his children. The rock star ignored all of this and says that the wings signify him overcoming such things as his drug addiction and depression. as well as his rainbow“The Rainbow” as people refer to it as is a highly controversial tattoo due to his son Benjie who has a matching tattoo in the same spot. This also caused controversy when it was revealed that Cherry was having a sexual relationship with Benjie and most thought it was inappropriate. Cherry ignored this as well and doesn’t talk about it.. When asked, Cherry has explicitly stated, “There is no tattoo I regret. I love them all and they all have their own memories, even all the stars and spots. In their own way, they’re all special.Cherry’s interview with Stars Legacy's Fan Magazine in one of the October issues.” Unlike his tattoos, Cherry’s piercings are a bit less controversial and more intriguing. Of the thirty-two piercings the only ones normally talked about are the ones he has on his penis. Little under half of his piercings are below the belt while the others are normally within view. Some of Cherry’s favourite piercings are his tongue ring and his snake bites. During his interview with Stars Magazine he stated, “None of my piercings really have any special meaning. They have stories, sure but they’re not that special. At least not the ones you can see. Some of them are more useful than others, you know?” Hair Colour and Clothing Cherry’s signature colour is red, which is the colour that he keeps his hair. The musician’s hair has been many colours, however, and many different styles as well. His favourite, which he kept for several years is one of his signature ones while the others fall to merely being mentioned. The other colours that Cherry seems to enjoy making his hair are black and white, but he had it purple when he was young. When asked in an interview about the colour he had it in his teens he stated, “I regret that colour more than anything. I’ll never do it again. And Benjie looks just like me with that hair too. It’s a little unnerving.Interview with Undressed Magazine, in the December Winter issue 278” Unlike his hair, Cherry’s style of fashion hasn’t changed much in the years until recently when he began to further embrace his Chinese heritage. His normal style consists of capri pants, skinny jeans, flat shoes, and sleeveless tops with low cut sides. His recent fashion is more Asian inspired with some of his concert outfits looking more like traditional Chinese or Japanese festival garb with one arm and shoulder bare. Cherry often shirtless, however, claiming that he just “doesn’t like wearing them” and that instead of wearing constricting cloths he just “gets away with wearing hardly anything”. Health Throughout the years Cherry has had many struggles, though some of them still constantly stick around. Issues like his drug use and depression seem to be on the media’s mind every time he seemingly does something ‘bad’ or ‘inappropriate’ in their eyes, which is quite often. Most of the musician’s addictions and health issues started when he was just beginning his teenage years, around the age of fourteen. Depression Cherry's health issues started early when his parents moved to America from France. At the time, he was too young to understand what was happening but as he reached his early teens he started to act out because of the issues he was having. He noticed his depression at around fourteen and while he didn't bother with it until about fifteen it still led him to start taking drugs. Throughout the years he's struggled with his depression with very few people knowing about it. When he finally came forward about his depression he began to help others who had the same condition, starting a charity for those who needed aid in getting treatment. While having gotten over the major depressive disorder, he still has mild depression which he struggles with a few times a year. Drugs and Alcohol Because of Cherry's depression, he started to experiment with different drugs, including several kinds of antidepressants when he was a young teenager. He struggled with his antidepressant addiction for about six months before he got into heavier drugs. As he got older he started to become more dependent on the drugs he was taking and his habit spiraled him downward in terms of career. Drugs weren't his only downfall, however, as Cherry also had a mild drinking problem. This stopped when he became increasingly tolerant to alcohol, effectively making it to where he couldn't get drunk at all and if he tried, gave himself alcohol poisoning. Insomnia When he was a young teen Cherry began having trouble sleeping and while he didn't think it was such a problem, he developed severe insomnia that he still struggles with in the present. Because of his dependency on drugs, he started taking pills that would allow him to sleep even when he couldn't. Due to the sleeplessness his depression grew and so did his drug use, completing the circle of issues that the rock-star still deals with. Family and Relationships Cherry has many relationships to maintain, between his family, close friends as well as his fans. Somehow he manages all of this along with a home life and the life of a musician. Some of his closest, and longest, relationships are with his first few wives and his best friends Harlan and Marija. Close Family Xanny Cherry is very protective of Xanny, 'keeping him to himself- Vlogger RoyalPotato when Cherry refused to let him interview Xanny.' and out of much of media attention. Without Xanny, Cherry wouldn't be where he currently is in the presentThe rock star admitted this during an all inclusive interview with Stormy on Forecast. . Xanny is one of the most influential people in Cherry's life and has been since the musician was four years of age. When Shan moved his small family to Nice, France, Xanny was one of the first people he met and instantly grew to like him. Soon after he met him, Cherry gave Xanny the nickname of "Bonbon" since he had trouble pronouncing his actual name. Through the years and as they grew up together, it was clear that Cherry was very much dependent on Xanny, following him around and getting upset when he wasn't near him for a length of time. This, however, caused Cherry to become increasingly protective over him, which often caused trouble when Miles, Xanny's father, was around. After Cherry was moved to America when he was eight he started to fall into depression. Despite this, Cherry went on to become a musician at the age of fifteen. At the age of sixteen Cherry was on a European tour when he had a falling out with Marcello and ran off in a drug induced haze. Xanny found the young musician playing for money on the streets a few days later and took him to his family home where he still lived, though on his own. Because of this sudden unity for the both of them, he stayed with him until he felt it was the right time to return home, ending his contract with the North StarNorth Star claimed that Cherry had broken his contract and intended to sue the teen but fell short after the rigorous working conditions were relieved. The company was then sued for mental damages by Cherry's father, Shan Ruan.'' record company. Several months after Cherry unofficially moved to Nice with Xanny, the couple flew back to Maine where they could care for there child who'd been conceived accidentally. The musician and his fianceWhen asked during an interview how Cherry asked Xanny to marry him on ''Forecast he stated, "I worked really hard to save up enough money to buy a ring. I would go out every morning and play my guitar on the sidewalks, by the fountains, and get tips. It's all I had. I couldn't get a job, it's not the type of visa I had. I did what I could and eventually I got enough to buy a ring and asked him that same day." moved in with Shan and Karena where they lived until Cherry was able to get enough money from working with his father. After Berry was born the two moved into a three bedroom house in the suburbs. The two got married a few months after Berry's birth along with Xanny's conversion into a Kadora. The twins, Kiwi and Lime, were conceived some time around their honeymoonWhen asked, Cherry admitted that the twins were conceived on their way to a ballet in the back of his SUV. "We never made it to the show and six months later the twins were born." - Forecast interview with Cherry Kuro. To date, they haven't stopped having childrenIn an interview with Mythic Week Magazine, Cherry stated, "Stop having kids? Why? Why would I want to do that? I love kids. I don't want to stop. Besides, it's fun trying.". Bastion Bastion was Cherry's second wife, though accidental. The two sparked when they met at one of the musicians shows, causing a bit of strain within the Kuro family. The sudden relationship created a rift between Kiwi and Cherry, lasting nearly a year and a half"It really upset me that Kiwi disliked my relationship with Bastion so much, but I understand the reason. I wasn't around much when he was growing up and now I was dating some teenager. When you look at it, it sounds fucking terrible. He thought I was going to leave Xanny and that the family was going to fall apart, but here we are, four wives and a loving family." - Cherry in Stage Times Magazine issue 247. At the beginning of their relationship Bastion was only sixteen years old, causing even more controversy when it became public to the media. Despite the conflict, the musician couldn't fight a spark and married Bastion when he turned the legal age of eighteen. The two had their first child, when Bastion was twenty-eight years old. Ariel The relationship between Cherry and Ariel didn't come into public view until after the two were married. When asked how the relationship started he admitted that it simply 'developed over time'. Ariel had moved in with Cherry when Bastion did as the two felines were already in a relationship and the musician refused to see such a couple break up because of him. Ariel married Bastion after the feline Kadora married Cherry. The public and the media don't see a lot of romantic interaction between Cherry and Ariel leading to speculations that the two only married out of convenience, though this was disproven when Cherry told Stormy on Forecast that he "loves Ariel a lot and wouldn't have married him if it wasn't real." Years after the two were married they finally had a child together, shutting down most of the speculations and rumors. Gawain Cherry's relationship with Gawain took more than a few years. The two were friends with a few added benefits after about twenty or so years. Cherry found Gawain at a tattoo artist convention in Pasadena, California. The young tattoo artist was living in a run down apartment barley getting by but somehow raised enough to get a table at the convention. Throughout the expo, Cherry failed to find an artist that he felt was good enough to tattoo one of his most cherished tattoos, his wings"They're my favourite because they mean so much and they can still mean so much even in the future. When I see other bands, new bands, or people struggling I think, these people just need a chance to fly. These wings are a symbol for me because I learned how to fly. Right out of that shitty hole I was in and into one of the most beautiful people's arms that I've even met." - Cherry on Forecast. When the musician found Gawain's table, practically bare because he couldn't afford any equipment, but covered in artwork, he knew that it was the right choice. That same day he took the young artist and bought everything he needed to run a business. Due to Gawain's living conditions Cherry took it upon himself to move him from Pasadena, California to Portland, Maine within a weeks time. He also purchased him a small shop with an upstairs apartment where he lived. The relationship began to develop sometime in the later years of their friendship, but it grew stronger quickly the more the musician was there. Small acts of friendship turned into friends with benefits to long-term boyfriend. To announce his new relationship status, Cherry posted on social media, "Maybe dating my tattoo artist was a bad idea. I woke up with fifteen piercings in my dick." He later followed it up with "I was too high to feel a thing, since people are asking." It took another twenty-two years before they were married. Quinn The relationship between Cherry and Quinn was more unique than his past ones. "I watched as MONSTER grew into the band it was, even if it was just a small one. It's my favourite band. I bought a lot of merch, shirts, posters, all the music. I have wristbands and some necklaces too. I was in love before I even met Quinn and when I finally met him I couldn't hold myself back anymore." The musician stated during an interview on Forecast. During their first meeting at the Lackadaisy Music Fest the two got together on Cherry's tour bus"What did we do on the first day we met? We fucked, simple as that. Quinn always wanted to meet me, who wouldn't, right? But I already loved everything about him. I couldn't help it." - Cherry, Forecast interview. and haven't been apart since. It took several months before the new couple were married, the wedding a simple formality as the two musicians secretly went behind all media and married in Las Vegas. Ari Another controversial relationship that Cherry started. The musician was out getting coffee at a coffee shop in Washington when he noticed the rabbit sitting with his headphones on. When the teen left the shop Cherry followed to talk to him and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling on him, breaking his headphones in the process. As an apology the musician brought him a brand new pair of limited edition Star★FieldsLimited Edition Star★Fields are generally priced at 1200c. Cherry made Ari's pair worth four times more when he pulled them out of the casing and signed them.. The two grew closer during the months that followed the incident. The controversy began when the media caught wind of the relationship as well at Ari's age, which was at the time, only fifteen years old. While the issue of dating a fifteen year old, Cherry was actually targeted for having a sexual relationship with him. Several media outlets as well as hundreds of people wanted Cherry charged with pedophilia, this however never happened as Ari's parents were pleased that their son sparked with the musician and was more than happy to allow the relationship to continue. The couple were married when Ari turned eighteen. Kalli When Cherry was growing up in Portland, Maine, he met a prostitute who taught him everything he needed to know about sex. While Cherry kept his age from Kalli during the first few sessions, the rabbit finally found out that the teen was only fifteen. The two kept their relationship going, thought secret, for months before Cherry met Marcello and started a relationship with him. Kalli then moved to New York City. Years after his marriage with Ari, Cherry began to look for the rabbit that stole his heart as a young teen, eventually finding him in a penthouse suite in Manhattan. He convinced the high end prostitute to move to Port Metropolis. Kalli became Cherry's stability during his drug filled depression that resurfaced, nearly costing the musician his own life. The prostitute became his psychologist and helped him through the situation, allowing their past relationship to flourish once more. Kalli stopped selling himself a few months later and moved in with Cherry. It was nearly two years before the two finally married. Isla During the Star Light Music Festival Cherry met a young deer kadora named Isla who, when he touched hands with, sparked with him. The two became close instantly and Isla was even invited onto the stage to watch the show. It wasn't long before Isla moved to Metropolis with Cherry. It only took about five months for the two to be married in a private wedding somewhere in the city. The couple had their first child a few months later. While Cherry and Isla's relationship isn't controversial like some of the others, the musician still gets questioned as to what it's like to have so many wives as well as what it's like to be with a deer. Kieran Cherry's relationship with Kieran started when the ferret stole the musician's wallet right out of his pocket. Kieran, of course, was chased down and caught by the musician and when he learned of the teen's plight, took him into his home. After years of teaching Kieran how to read and that he didn't have to steal to get the things that he wanted, he became more relaxed with Cherry. It took nearly a decade for the two to finally get together and the media didn't find out for another few years after that. Their wedding was just about as secret as their relationship and once again, media didn't find out until they got a good look at his new wedding ring. Kiwi Text Nixxie Text Senna Text Qi Le Text Close Friends Text Harlan Text Rylee Text Cyrus Text Seer (Mekhel) Text Jens Text Saia Text Other Relationships Text Fans Text Media Text Trivia * Text * Text * Text Quotes and References